The Originals of The Species
by charm lovely
Summary: Ray Sutton information lead Klaus to a pack of werewolf that he hoped to turn into hybrids. But when he got there he discovered a new type of supernatural being that is much stronger and older than him and his family who offered him much more than he thought was supernaturally possible.
1. Chapter 1

At his time every month a group of special young people would gather in the Smoky Mountains of Tennessee for a supernatural reason.

They mount their tents and start their fires as they wait for the moon to rise to its apex. Today however two strange men came out of the forest into their midst. Everyone looks around at them. One of them carried a man over his shoulder who seemed to be unconscious. He effortlessly threw him to the ground like a rag doll.

"Ray! Oh my God!" shouted the blond werewolf has she ran towards Ray Sutton.

She kneed in front of him and looked him over.

"Whats going on? Who are you?"

The blond man on the right who was looking at her with a look of amusement on his face finally looked around at the rest of the pack and began speaking.

" The important question is who am i. Please forgive my intrusion. My name is Klaus.

" Your the hybrid."

Klaus smiles

"You have heard Of me. Fantastic.

" Why are you here?" she asked.

Its fascinating actually...A werewolf who isn't beholden unto the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid. That's what i am offering you"

Ray starts to stir at his words.

"Excellent timing Ray very dramatic." Klaus said with an evil grin.

"Whats happening to me?" Ray asked.

"Stefan?"

"Are any of you human?" Stephan asked looking around. "Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to a vampire. If he doesn't get it he will die."

"it doesn't takes much just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend or girlfriend along for the ride?"

Klaus look at a man.

The blond werewolf watched him the entire time without saying a word but the minute he looked at the man she intervened.

"I suggest you leave Klaus or I will have to make you"

"Am sorry little miss alpha but I am here to take over"

'Well am sorry little Mr. Hybrid but that won't be happening"

"That was strong love but not has strong has mine. Grab her Stephan."

Stephan zoomed over to the alpha to attack her but she easily snapped his neck and tossed him aside. She smiled at Klaus who zoomed over to her at full original speed. He tackled her to the ground, bite into his wrist and forced it into her mouth. Has he was about to snap her neck her eyes glowed silver and her teeth turned into sharp elongated fangs. For the first time since Klaus last saw Michael he showed signs of fear. He zoomed away from her with a bewildered look on his face.

"What are you?" he stuttered

"You're not the only original here Klaus. I am also one but a very different type from you. My family and I were the first."

"The first what?" He asked in a whisper.

"The first hybrids to walk the earth"

"Impossible"

"Oh no its very possible my story is very similar to yours Klaus, and I have waited a long time to talk to you but your peaky witches made it near to impossible to find you but here you are standing in front of me so shall we go somewhere where I can tell you more?"


	2. Chapter 2

I present to you chapter two. Chapter one was a little messy so I wrote this chapter hoping that it would make up for chapter one. Please do read and enjoy. Leave me your reviews weather good or bad.

"This way" said the so claimed original.

Klaus gave her one look before he began to walk behind her. She took off running and Klaus followed behind her at full original speed but he was still way behind her. This made him even more curious about the little blonde. He stopped beside her in front of a little run down hut that look like it was some sort of a home to her. She sat down on the bench in front of the house and so did he. He looked at her expectantly but she just sat without saying a thing. A few minutes pasted before she breath out a loud sigh and began talking.

"I have waited five hundred years to speak to you Klaus but has I said your witch slaves made it impossible"

"Well here I am, do speak what is on your mind"

"It's a very long and miserable story that I hate to tell but I must if I am going to persuade you to help me"

"Well don't keep yourself waiting any longer then love get the heavy off your chest"

"My family and I lived has humans two thousand years ago in a place that is now uninhabited. This place was called icy village back then. Those times where dangerous times to live in. The world was polluted with diseases that literally ate people from the inside out. I was seventeen back then engaged to be married and all. I was walking back from the only clean river on our island when I fell on my face in a pool of black bubbling water. I don't know how long I laid there or who rescued me but when I woke up I was laying in my bed and my skin was burning like I was on fire. My mother who was a witch like yours did everything magically possible to help me but nothing worked it was like this disease came from hell itself. Within a week time my skin began to rot then the worst happened my entire family caught the disease. My mother knew that it was only a matter of time until her six children would die so she decided that she would save us any means necessary.

On the night that we drew her final breaths she cooked us up a delicious feast then we died painfully. When I woke up I found my mom crying. I went over to her but she couldn't look at me all she could say was she is sorry' I told her that she did nothing wrong but she didn't see it that way. What I didn't know is that we were talking about too different things. She told me that – she told me that-"

'It was obvious that she couldn't continue she just sat there crying. I knew the manly thing to do but that was never in my nature so I just sat there and waited for her to continue. It took her a while before she could continue.

"My mother told me that in order to save her children she had to take another life the life of the doppelganger and my fiancé"

"Lesbianism existed back then?" I asked

'No. What would make you think that?" she asked

"The doppelganger is a woman"

"No my doppelganger was a male just like your friend. Anyways, has much has I was grateful that she saved us I hated her. I was so angry. I was angrier than I have ever been in my entire life and so was my siblings. We didn't know that it was the moon cycle outside that was causing our problems until the full moon. When the moon reached its apex our skins became flaming hot then it burst apart and our bones cracked and reshaped painfully.

The next morning I woke up outside my house naked to screaming and shouting. The people in my village sounded horrified and I felt sorry for them little did I know that my family and I caused the problem. Our mother told us that in the night when we transformed we no longer remembered who we were we became monsters. She stopped us from transforming but we still had the speed, strength and the hunger for flesh. My family and I gathered in the in the town center where the bodies were piled for burning. To our surprise the people rose from the dead. Our bite transformed them into inferior werewolves. The village killed most of them and the rest escaped."

"That's a touching story love. A really touching story in deed but I don't get exactly why your telling me'

"Am telling you this Klaus because I need your help. I need you to help me to die"

"Listen whatever your name is I might like killing, but am not running a slaughter house here. You will have to take your business elsewhere and further more your little story makes no sense."

"My name is Caroline Forbes and my story is one hundred percent true and I can prove it to you if you bring me one of your siblings. And trust me Klaus I will make it worth your while.

"You have to do better than that love way better than that

"I can make you much more powerful than you are now. I can turn you into an original werewolf. I will give you your proof and the rest of the story when you bring me one of your sibling. Find me when you're ready for me."

"With that said she zoomed off in a blur.

Klaus stood there completely bewildered and intrigued. He knew that Caroline could be trying to trick him like so many people have tried to do in his one thousand years of life, but still he had to know if she is really the original of the werewolf species and what she had to offer him that would make him so much more powerful. A small part of his brain was telling him to turn down the deal because it wouldn't end well but the rest was telling him to trust the blond hair beauty.

With his mind made up he zoomed off to find Stephan who he will order to fetch him the sibling that he would choose.

So there you have it chapter two. Review and tell me what you think if. I get five reviews I will post chapter three by Sunday or Monday.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE

TO MY READERS,

I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF THERE IS ANYONE OUT THERE WHO WOULD LIKE FOR ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY. I FEEL DISCOUAGE BECAUSE I AM NOT GETTING ANY REVIEWS AND THEREFORE I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE WITH MY STORY. IF ANYONE LIKES MY STORY PLEASE LET ME KNOW.

CHARM LOVELY

CHAPTER FOUR:

STEPHAN RETURNS WITH AN ORIGINAL

KLAUS AND A SIBILING HAVE A FIGHT

CAROLINE TELLS THE REST OF HER STORY

CAROLINE TELLS THE ORIGINAL VAMPIRES WHAT EXACTLY SHE WANT FROM THEM

KLAUS /ACCEPTS/ REFUSES THE DEAL

A NEW CHARACTER IS INTRODUSED


End file.
